


soft music and Miyeon's plants

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Magical Girls, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: just yuqi and shuhua enjoying music while watering Miyeon's plants together.short au. lot of scenery description, lesser action, hardly any dialogue.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 14





	soft music and Miyeon's plants

**Author's Note:**

> heyy I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> it is my first G-Idle fiction, I'm kind of new to the fandom so if the characteristics are not right, I'm sorry
> 
> song recommendations:
> 
> Serendipity - BTS  
> Filter - BTS
> 
> 🌺

4:55: Shuhua read as she checked the time on the digital clock that was hanging on the soft pink wall of the hall. She quickly stepped out of her sandals and checked herself in the huge mirror.

Shuhua smiled at her image. She looked pretty in her flowy, white dress and her sparkly makeup. The curls in her hair had straightened, causing her black locks to be wavy instead. She was just back from a shooting with her members for their new album and the stylist was kind enough to let Shuhua keep the dress.

A pleasing sigh left Shuhua's mouth as she walked through the quiet corridor. The silence was comforting, since Shuhua was always surrounded by her loud members. But she loved them to death, despite their loudness and sometimes annoying habits. 

But today the two-story detached house welcomed Shuhua with empty rooms. Soojin, Minnie and Sooyeon went to eat dinner after the shoot, Miyeon excused herself from coming home with Shuhua, because she was eager to go shopping for more plants after not being able to do so for weeks because of their thight schedule. And Yuqi just went for an afternoon walk, like she always did.

So that's how Shuhua ended up being alone in the dorm. But she was thankful for a little bit of peace afterall, she had some time to care about herself.

The lazy rays of the afternoon sunshine peaked through the floor-to-wall windows, making the living room bath in a golden colour as Shuhua stepped inside. 

She could see the dust carelessly, slowly floating around the room. The small particles gleamed as the sunshine reached them, making the whole room look like it has been sparkled with fairy-dust.

Her eyes trailed to the pink, lilac and baby blue colourfullness of Miyeon's flowers. The brunette girl has always had an obsession towards ephemeral things, so when she found a book about growing her own plants at home, she fell in love. Since then, the G-Idle home has been filled with different kinds of plants, which varied from the smallest flowers to the biggest trees. But Shuhua wouldn't exchange it for anything. She adored that the dorms kinda looked like a jungle; it felt more homelike, more cozy.

Then, Shuhua remembered that it was her task to water the plants in the living room, so she walked towards the vinyl player to put her favourite playlist on. Soft melodies filled the room as the needle gently touched the striated surface of the disc as it started spinning.

A cozy feeling permeated Shuhua's body and she just stood there, letting the Sun's rays warm her pale skin. The fragnance of the flowers filled the room, and Shuhua happily inhaled the sweet scent.

The black haired girl then searched for the old-styled white watering can that Soojin bought for Miyeon. Her fingers gently touched the metal, but instead of the usually cold handle, her skin met with a rather hot metal, that the Sun's rays warmed up as it was placed directly next to the window.

She took graceful, light steps towards the lemon trees on the warm wooden floor that felt so comfortable under her naked feet. Shuhua slightly swayed her hips to the slow rythm of the familiar music as she poured some water onto the moss-covered ground of the plant. The blue liquid shined as it met the sunshine, making a white gleam.

Slowly, half of the trees were primed with water by Shuhua. She gently placed the watering can back to it's place, next to a mango tree to take a short break. After some consideration wether the fruit was ready to be eaten or not, Shuhua reached for a ripe-looking mango and gently picked it off, with the tree's soft leaves caressing her skin.

By the time Shuhua's favourite song, Filter came on, she already ate the sweet fruit and picked the white can up again. Happiness spread on the girl's cherry coloured lips as she heard the first notes of the song she loved so much. She sung along with Jimin's unique voice beautifully, creating the most gorgeous duet a girl can.

Shuhua's body slowly started to move, the hem of her white dress softly caressing the light wooden floor as she danced. She didn't paid much attention to her moves, her dance mostly consisted of gentle swaying as she poured water onto the ground of an orange tree.

🌺

Yuqi quietly opened the door and quickly stepped out of her shoes as she got home from her afternoon walk. She arrived home just in time: before the Sun started to set.

The brunette girl's eyes widened as she heard music and quiet singing from the living room. She curiously approached the source of the music and her lips curled into a smile as she saw Shuhua slowly dancing to the soft melodies.

The black haired girl's body was painted gold by the rays of the setting Sun. She looked like a fairy as she caressed the tree's leaves while gently swaying her body in her long, flowy white dress.

"May I join?" Yuqi whispered with a smile, not wanting to interrupt this perfect moment with loud things, such as talking.

Shuhua winced, a small sqeak leaving her mouth, but as she saw Yuqi, her lips curled into a smile.

"Oh, you scared me." she let out a soft laugh, the sound softly echoing through the room. Her eyes shined with happiness, she was happy that someone joined her.

"Yes, of course. Pick a can." she said, gesturing the tall tree that was filled with riping mangos.

Yuqi picked a light green can and she joined Shuhua, slowly pouring some shining water between the stem of a bush of daisies. Yuqi enjoyed the warmth that the floor emitted under her naked feet. She gently caressed Shuhua's hair as she passes the girl and the younger smiled at her. 

Then, the first notes of Serendipity started playing and both of the girl's faces lit up. They found this song days ago and the band loved it so much, they immediately bougth the vinly version. 

"I modeun geon uyeoni anya~" Yuqi and Shuhua started quietly singing along, their beautiful voices filled the room as the girls watered the thirsty plants.

Soon Shuhua's can was taken away by Yuqi, who gently placed it on the floor next to hers. Then the elder gracefully spinned Shuhua around, baiting soft giggles out of the black haired girl.

And when their members arrived home, they thought they are seeing two fairies dancing in their magic garden, and to be honest, they were very close to reality.

🌺


End file.
